Popular
by This Little Girl
Summary: Hermione Granger has managed to make friends with Ginny Weasely, the prettiest and most popular girl at school, not to mention Draco Malfoys best girl friend! READ AND REVIEW! 'tis my second story! Enjoy!
1. Popular

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT own Harry Potter or ANY of the characters! Enjoy the story!  
><strong>

**Popular**

I, Hermione Granger, am friends with Ginny Weasely, prettiest and most popular girl at Hogwarts! She was by far the coolest person in school, not to mention Draco Malfoys best girl friend!

"Hermione - now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that"

"I know. That's what makes me so nice!"

"Whenever I see someone Less fortunate than I (And let's face it - who isn't Less fortunate than I?) My tender heart Tends to start to bleed And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know I know exactly what they need And even in your case Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed Follow my lead And yes, indeed You will be:"

Oh Merlin! She's singing!

"Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys. When you talk to boys Little ways to flirt and flounce (Ooh!) I'll show you what shoes to wear. How to fix your hair Everything that really counts.

"To be popular I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts You'll be good at sports Know the slang you've got to know So let's start 'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:"

"Ginny I don't think this is really nessi..." I got cut off.

"Don't be offended by my frank analysis Think of it as personality dialysis Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a Sister and adviser. There's nobody wiser Not when it comes to popular - I know about popular And with an assist from me To be who you'll be Instead of dreary who-you-were:are: There's nothing that can stop you From becoming popu- ler.. lar.

"La la la la We're gonna make You popular.

When I see depressing creatures With unprepossessing features I remind them on their own behalf To think of Celebrated heads of state or Specially great communicators Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh!He,he!"

They were popular! Please - It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude It's the way you're viewed So it's very shrewd to be Very very popular Like me!

"Why, Miss Granger, look at you. You're beautiful."

"I - I have to go"

"You're welcome!"

"And though you protest Your disinterest I know clandestinely You're gonna grin and bear it Your new found popularity La la la la You'll be popular - Just not quite as popular As me!"

**XOXO**

I ran and ran. Ginny gave me a make over, a COMPLETE make-over! Oh Merlin! What am I going to tell Harry and Ron! I started to slow down. As I was walking along the hallway, I passed by a girls bathroom, curious as to what I looked like, I went in and looked at my reflection.

"Oh my.." I started at the girl.. NO! Woman in front of me. She was gorgeous! "Is that really me?"

Gone was the bushy hair and in its place was shinny and wavy brown hair. I backed up a little bit to see the rest of my body. You could see my curves!

"Merlin Ginny! I'm... pretty!" Yes, I am aware that I was alone, thank you very much! The woman in front of me was wearing short-shorts, a red and silver fitted tank, and silver flats.

I blinked. Yup, that's me. Hermione "Bookworm" Granger! "Might as well go to lunch. No use changing, there's no time.." Sigh, I started to head down to the great hall, where i could here all the chatter.

I'm grateful that today we could wear what ever! Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and opened the doors to the great hall.

Silence. Complete and total silence. I opened my eyes to find the ENTIRE great hall staring at me!

Then, there where cat calls, whispers of, "Is that GRANGER?" "Merlin! When did we get the hottie!", and the clinking of forks hitting plates. Taking yet ANOTHER deep breath, I walked to my usual table with Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Mione? Is that you?" They said together.

"Yes, its me... Does it look that bad?" I asked worriedly looking down at my clothes.

"No, NO! You look.. Well... You look gorgeous 'Mione!" I blushed.

Taking my seat in the middle of Ron and Harry was when i noticed that there were others at our table.

"oh.. Hey Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti,.. Dra-Malfoy."

"Hey!" Ginny said, "I told you that you looked gorgeous!" Que blush.

"Yeah, you did."

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed, "GINNY did this to you?" I nodded.

It was then that Malfoy spoke up. "You look good Granger!" Blushing, I replied, "Thanks Malfoy."

The rest of lunch as spent talking about the dance tomorrow.

"Hey, Hermione! Are you going to the dance?" Ginny asked.

"Erm.. No.. I don't have a date.."

"Oh.." was her reply "Yeah sorry Ginny!"

**XOXO**

After dinner as I was walking to my dorm someone called my name.

"Granger! Granger! Hermione! Wait up!" That was Draco Malfoy!

"Yes Malfoy?" I said, curiosity edging my voice.

"You said *gasp* that you *gasp* didn't have a *gasp* date for the dance *gasp* right?" He asked.

I giggled, "Yes, out of breath Malfoy?"

"Draco."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Draco?"

"My name is Draco. Please call me by it."

"Only if you call me Hermione, _Draco_."

"Deal!"

"Oh! What did you want to know about the dance?"

There was a pink tinge on his cheeks, "Well, I was wondering if..."

**XOXO**

**Dun Dun Dunnnn!  
><strong>

**Hey guys!** **I decided to write another story! it'll be more than on chapter! Go read_ Hope Now_** **on my profile! It was my first try at a story!**

**Just so y'all know, I want at least 3-4 reviews before I add another chapter to _Popular_! So, get to it! Hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**Love,**

_**Emily Jane Royal**_


	2. The Question

Popular

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT own Harry Potter or ANY of the characters! Enjoy the story!

**Last time...**

"You said *gasp* that you *gasp* didn't have a *gasp* date for the dance *gasp* right?" He asked.

I giggled, "Yes, out of breath Malfoy?"

"Draco."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Draco?"

"My name is Draco. Please call me by it."

"Only if you call me Hermione, Draco."

"Deal!"

"Oh! What did you want to know about the dance?"

There was a pink tinge on his cheeks, "Well, I was wondering if..."

**XOXO**

"...would you like to..." He was cut of by Ron running down the hall screaming her name like his life depended on it.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Que sigh of annoance.

"Yes Ron?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did smart one." Was my smart alec reply.

"Oh well, I was wondering..." He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can this wait? I was talking to Draco before you so _kindly_" Sarcasm should have been evident, "interputed us."

"Oh, well... Wait! Did you just call him Draco?"

Rolling my eyes I answered him, "Yes. It is his name is it not? Just like yours is Ronald."

"Oh, well I guess I will talk to you when come back to the common room." As he walked off I turned towards Draco. I was superised to see that he was glaring daggers at Ron. _I thought they were friends..._ Was the thought going through my head.

"What was it you wanted Draco?" On the outside I looked pretty calm. Inside I was bouncing because I could finally call him Draco, as opposed to Malfoy.

"Oh, yeah..." The pink tint had come back, "?"

I was stiffling giggles at that. "Could you say that in English please?"

"I was.. wondering if you would like to go to the dance.. With me?" He was facing the floor rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I would understand if you didn't want to, us not being exactly friends for the last few years..." He was mummbling, and I thought if was the funniest thing I had seen him do yet!

I smiled, "I would love to!"

I swear I could _hear_ his head snap up to face me. "Y-you will?" I could see in his eyes that he was really superised and excited from hearing this.

"Honestly! What time should I be ready by?"

"Umm... How about 7:30, as the dance starts at 8:00."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30 then!" I smiled and then said, "Bye!" in the most flirtasous voice I could.

**XOXO**

When I got to the portrait of the Fat Lady I said the password, and entered the common room. There was only a few people there, one of them being Ron.

Walking across the room to Ron I wondered what it was he was going to say.

I sat down next to him and said, "Hey Ron! You wanted to talk to me?"

He jumped obviouslynot seeing me coming. "Oh yeah. I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me seeing as we are both dateless."

"Oh... Sorry Ron but I already have a date." I replyed.

The relief was evident on his face, "Something tells me that Harry put you up to asking me so I wouldn't be alone, huh?"

"Yeah, we didn't want you to be alone tomorrow night." How thoughtful, but Ginny also could have told Harry to do so, oh well.

"Well, I will be going with a date. Don't worry. Now, I will be in the library. I have work to do! Later Ron!"

**XOXO**

I got to the common room at 8:45 and made my way up to my room for some well deserved rest. _I will go dress shopping tomorrow, possibly with Ginny!_

**XOXO**

_I a sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated earlier! I have been focusing on my finals! I finished with a week to spare! Plus, my older brother was in an accident Monday so my week has been hectic. Then my mum and friends birthdays were Sunday, and my friend and I made a youtube video! Also sorry that it was so short, mum is kicking me of the computer, but I will try to update later this week!  
><em>

_Anyways... Please review! I want 2 more reviews Pahhlease! Also, I will be changing my username to LSroses2!_

_Love,_

_**Emily Jane Royal (soon to be LSroses2)**_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I just couldn't find anytime to write, and I have had a bad case of Writers block! D: So, I am thinking of re-writting the second chapter. Do you guys think I should..? But yeah... So, I have just finished a small one-shot and am having a friend go over it before I post it! :) Well, I'll try to be more reasonable in my postings!**

**Love,**

**This Little Girl**


End file.
